Genesis Bobbit
"So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female He created them," ~ ''Genesis. '''Genesis Tyler' belongs to Never_mess_with_Moi. Please don't use her without my permission. 'Basic Information' Name: '''Genesis Bobbit. '''Pronouciation: '''Jen-uh-seez Boh-b-e-t. '''Nicknames: '''Gene, Gen, Sis. '''Age: '''12 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: 3 Token: 'She wanted to take her bible- as did her mother- but her father claimed that it would get distroyed the second that they get it, and Genesis wouldn't have the slightest hope of surviving the games- and they would also be killed for owning something like that. So, Genesis accepted the small cog that her inteligent father gave her, wondering why he was giving her that and winking at her, as well. '''Alliances: '''If she survives the bloodbath- which is highly unlikely- she will probually be by herself, or team up with her district partner if they are alive and willing. She would probually still team up with them still, even if they were neither of those things, knowing Genesis. '''Birthday: '''1st of Decemeber. '''Reaped or Volenteered: '''Reaped. She thought at least someone would consider changing places with her- an extremely delercate 12 year old- but alas, they didn't. And what made her angry is that they all knew that she wouldn't survive the bloodbath. So, she kicked her escorts shin and had to be held back by peace keepers so she wouldn't do the same thing to everyone else. 'Appearance Genesis has a slightly ghostly look because of her natually pale skin, light hair blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but she makes the whole ghost thing work for her with her large, circular golden glasses which she always wears, despite only needing them for reading. Gen is also unnatually short, at 4'9", which is shorter than the average height for an average 12 year old. But don't let that mistake you- Genesis packs a mean shin kick if you cross her and her bible! Genesis, despite being a Christian, doesn't wear a cross as she doesn't think that is the sign for Christianity as it has never been clearly stated in the bible. Instead, she wears a golden beaded chain which she doesn't take into the arena, not wanting to get blood on it. She also wears light and pale colors. 'Persona'ilty Religious with a side order of badass and overly proud would be the only way to describe Gen. As her family has always worshiped the last remaining copy of the bible and God, and she was actually named after a part of said bible, it is hard for the tratition of religiousness to not carry on- almost impossible, in fact. As Genesis kicks the shins of anyone who says anything bad about her, her family or bible and she is infamously know in her district for kicking the ass of anyone who even attempts to flirt with her, of course the little girl is badass! And lets face it, she believes that the ground she walks on should be worshiped and is seriously happy over her most terrible work- so she is a proud little religious badass! Oh, and lets not forget rebelious- she does, after all, own a pretty much illegal copy of the bible. 'Past' The tale of Genesis' past starts before she was born, 4 weeks after her mother, Lanni, told her father, Cable, that she was expeting a baby. At the time, they had only had a small, one room household, as Cable job never payed much, but after being told the news, he set out to find a job, so that his son or daughter would grow up in a better house than the terrible one they had been given by some unknown force. At this time, the Bobbit's weren't religious- hell, they didn't even believe in God and believed that the world had started with a big BANG! But Cable simply had to stumble across a battered book on his way to his second job. Never one to refuse a book simply because it is battered, he picked up the book and later took it home to his wife, who made it her duty to read the whole book before her unborn child was born. And Lanni did- and became sucked into the world of God and goodwill. She forced her husband to read it before their child was born as well- and he was hooked by the book called "the bible", but nit as much as his wife, who became addicted to everything to do with God. It was a good thing that Cable was never around much, and their new house- which was down one of the better streets in district 3, with working toilets and lamposts- was soundproff, otherwise people may of thought her screams/prayers were those of insaine person's- or, she had gone into a very early laubour. By the time that the little child in Lanni's stomach was ready to be born, she was far too deep in the bible to ever give it up- rather like the morfeen addicts in district 5. Lanni also had manged to convince her husband that she should have full leadership over naming their unborn child, using the threat of leaving him to get her way. So, the human in Lanni's tummy would become "Jesus" if it was a boy, and "Genesis" if it was a girl. Cable quite liked the name "Genesis", and the people of the capitol probually wouldn't be too supicious of their child if it was named "Jesus". So, he prayed to God that it would be a girl. Cable's prayers went answered, and, on the morning of the 1st of December, little Genesis Mary Bobbit was born. Genesis grew up believeing that the bible was something that everyone should know of and worship, and those who don't should be kicked in the shins and punished to the deapest depts of Hell- like a more leathal version of her mother, basically. Luckily, the capitol and the peacekeepers and the teachers and well- everybody- didn't become supcious when Genesis started spronting nonsesnce and kicking the shins of anyone who didn't believe what she was saying. They all just believed that she was batty, which got them a kick in the balls if she ever overheared them saying that- that, or flirting with her, or insulting God, or.... Well, it's better to just leave Genesis be. When Genesis was 7, there was a giant eletrical surge which either killed or blew up the technology in district 3. Their house got the lucker option- the technology got killed- but the houses beside them aparently lit up like a light. Genesis was doesn't remeber exactly what happened as it all happened in a blur, but she does remeber that they were in the middle of reading her faviourte part of the bible (Genesis) and crying when all the lights and technology stopped, her rag doll called Abigail (which she had misplaced) clutched to her chest as her mother ran out into the street, clutching her as close as she could, bible in her other had and away from the terrified screams of everyone else down their road. Lanni, however, didn't stop, knowing that if she did, she and Gene would die. She couldn't have that- now could she? Despite the whole inncerdent which resulted in district 3 despising 5, and vice versa, Genesis became to love electricity. Infact, 4 years prior, Genesis had called electricity hugable, which worried her mother and father deeply. By the time that she was 10, she had a mighty fine reputation for herself- not. Despite her mother's constant atempts of telling her that she couldn't change everyone (which was followed by a lot of grumbling on how she wished that she could) and her father's threats that he will flush the bible down the loo unless she stopped telling everyone about God and said book (which got him a kicked shin and a furious wife), Genesis didn't change who she was. She believed that she shouldn't have to change to make everyone else happy, that everyone else just had to change for her benifit because she is one of the few that still woship the man above. And saying that eletricity and technology is your friend? Well, Genesis is obviously mad as well! When Genesis was old enough to be reaped, everyone who knew her (excluding her mother- her father was wishing it, deap down) wished that she would be reaped. And on her second reaping, their wishes came true- but, of course, resulted in an angry Genesis who wanted to kick some ass- not God's, who she should of been angry at for putting her in the games, of course, but everyone elses. 'Family' Religious freaks would be the only way to describe the Bobbit's. Lanni Bobbit would gladly die for God and if her husband was being persuded by the people of Israel, she would gladly drive a nail through his head with a hammer if it is what God told her to do. Cable Bobbit, even though he is less religious than his wife, is still loyal to God and if he told her to sacrivice his wife on a cross, he would do it without hesatation. And don't get me started on Genesis Mary Bobbit, the most leathal of them all! 'Weapons' Like most people in district, Genesis is inteligent, which she uses to her advantage and probually is the most dangerous weapon ever known to mankind. She is also unnatually good with eletricity with any form, finding it less threatening and more... "hugable!" ''(Genesis, age 3), so she could defently malipulate that to her use if needbe. 'Strenghts, weaknesses and fears' Genesis is extremly good at remembering parts of the bible, as it is something she has grown up with and read so many times that she has lost count- as she is a very good at maths! She also is amazing at kicking shins and freaking everyone out with her religiousness. She is very brilliant at the latter. The 12 year old is terrible at running for long distances and is very weak, making her almost china like which she isn't very happy about. Also, she has a very serious anger problem, and, despite her tiny height, her anger is explosive and your shins will hurt for ages after she kickes you in one of her "I HATE YOU FOR OFFENDING GOD!!!" rants. Honestly, if you want to live, just avoid Genesis at all costs! Not doing what God tells her is probually her main fear. Not obeying the man above is like going against the capitol- suicide unless your Katniss Everdeen and her band of merry followers. And Genesis is not the type of religious freak that goes into stuff like that which will defently cost her life- well, unless God comands her, then she would sprint out there in her socks and spit in Preserdent Snow's face. 'Strategy' Genesis doesn't really have a strategy- she plans on allying with her district partner and doing whatever signs that God sends her- but she does plan on at least attempting to learn something other than kicking shins and her essay on why God is the best before she goes into the arena in training, as well as gaining a very high score during scoring (which is very unlikely... Unless they let her kick their shins or resite the bible for them, that is). 'Outfits' For the reaping, Genesis wears a white floral dress, a light yellow cardigan, her golden rimmed glasses, a pair of black flats and her long light hair down. For the parade, she wears a dress that apears to be made out of red, blue and green wires and a few golden cogs on her body, as well as her customary glasses. For the interveiw, she wears a floor-lenght light blue dress which brings out her eyes, as well as contacts (much to her displesure), a white headband, light pink lipstick and adorable white flats 'Etymology' The name ''Genesis, which means "an origin, creation, or begining" and is the first book of the bible, which deals with the creation and the patriarchs, comes from the Greek word "gignesthai" which means to be born. Her last name, Bobbot, is a play on the word "robot", which comes from an old church Salvonic, "Rabota" which means servitude of forced labour. 'Gallery' AvatarEJF1NVZ2.png|Genesis (anime) Geneeeeee.png|Genesis (anime) Gene.jpg|Genesis (RL) Gen.jpg|Genesis (RL) elle-fanning-tesh-8.jpg|Genesis (RL) Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Never mess with Moi's Tributes